


Looking-Glass House

by philomel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes held a lifetime's worth of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking-Glass House

His eyes held a lifetime's worth of pain. Two, if you looked close enough. More, if you waited and held the stare.

He wondered what kind of demon could possess a person to weigh upon his soul like that, to crush him from the outside in but not destroy him completely. This demon must have liked to play, to feed off the man but not make his flesh its food.

All the demons Angel knew of crashed through like chaos, conquered and left, leaving empty shells in their wake. But Dean was still kicking back. His resistance beat steady, like the pulse in his neck.

Angel could smell it, could almost taste it through the thin layer of skin. Yet those eyes held him back. It was like looking into a mirror; Dean found his reflection.

He gently dragged his thumbs over his eyelids, pulling them down, and leaned in.


End file.
